The Raging Bull of Beacon
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Jaune thought the hardest thing about going to Beacon was his fake transcripts. Then he found out that his amazing partner's older brother was coming to Beacon to 'Get to know' the boy who was partnered with his precious baby sister, in which he is quite overprotective over. This isn't good.
1. Prologue

Beacon Academy, a school for the very best young hunters in training. In one of dorm rooms in this school slept a girl and her team. This girl had blood red hair, emerald green eyes, and two horns on the top of her head, being a bull faunus. Her name was Pyrrha Taurus. Pyrrha was a young girl at the age of seventeen. She was a fantastic girl, being the winner of the Mistral tournaments. This took everyone by storm, because she was very first faunus to win this. It was a giant milestone for faunus to gain the same rights as humans. Pyrrha became an instant celebrity to her people because of this, being a giant role model who inspired young faunus children. Pyrrha did a giant deed for them, and they couldn't ask anymore of the girl. So it shocked everyone when she won the tournament again the very next year.

This shattered expectations, only a select few has won twice in a row, so this was baffling on it's own. Add her being a faunus to the mix and she made history yet again. Pyrrha was now a messiah to the faunus community, little faunus children knew her name and would dress up like her for Halloween. Pyrrha Taurus was becoming a war Amazon in the arena, crushing anyone who dared to fight her. She was always respectful after each fight too, always helping her opponents up and telling them they did a good job.

Pyrrha Taurus was amazing in almost every way, so many people wondered if she could somehow achieve more.

She proved she could do this and beyond that when she won the Mistral tournaments the next two years in the row. This was a new record, not even a human have ever done this. The red headed amazon's popularity skyrocketed, breaking the glass ceiling for the faunus community. No, that's a understatement, Pyrrha completely destroyed the glass ceiling, she then burned the remaining glass shards to dust. She was no longer just popular to the Faunus community, she was now famous to humans. Humans and Faunus alike would line up for hours to see her fight, and pay a boatload of money to get in to watch her fight.

Of course every great thing has its cons. For example, every single one of her fans saw her as a goddess, worshipping the ground she walked on. Not only that, but there are plenty of racist humans that hated her guts, and would constantly berate her at every opportunity. So it's very difficult to ever make friends. The closest thing she ever had as a one was a girl named Blake. Blake and her met at a young age and they became 'friends'. They don't exactly hang out with each other but if Blake was in the same room as the redhead, then they would happily talk to each other. They were one of those friends, more like acquaintances than anything. So Pyrrha didn't had any 'great friends'.

Then she met him. His name was Jaune Arc and he was perfect in everyway. He's a blonde boy with ocean blue eyes. He was tall, taller than her in fact, which was impressive because Pyrrha is six foot.

Jaune didn't know who Pyrrha was upon meeting. Instead of fawning over her or throwing racial slurs at her like everyone else did, he just treated her like a normal girl. They met in the locker room in Beacon. When Pyrrha was trying to get ready for the exams, Weiss Schnee came up to her and tried to convince her to team up with her. This was weird on it's own because the Schnee family were known racists, so she probably was only doing this because of her accomplishments. Then Jaune came along and told a terrible pick up line to the heiress, not even noticing Pyrrha. This may seems terrible, but for Pyrrha it was amazing. He didn't even knew who she was. So she made it her goal to make him her partner, in which she did.

Pyrrha found out after the exams that Jaune was a total sweetheart. He could be awkward at some times, and wasn't the brightest boy out there, but everyone has their flaws.

It was now the day after the exams and Pyrrha looked over at her partner, who was sound asleep with a terrible case of bed hair. He was softly snoring, with his face pressed into the pillow; some drool was escaping from his mouth. He look somewhat adorable, like a child sleeping.

Then she remembered why she woke up so early in the first place. She told her older brother she'll give him a call before her first day of Beacon. Pyrrha got up from her bed, grabbing her scroll while doing so. She then tiptoed to their door, before carefully opening it. She stepped out into the deserted halls. Everyone was asleep as she walked through the building and into Beacon's courtyard. The sun was barely up, and the birds were chirping peacefully, a slight breeze was blowing. It was a beautiful start for the day. Pyrrha went into her contacts, the first name on it was 'Adam Taurus'.

Adam Taurus was very different from Pyrrha. He was a stoic, take no shit man individual, while Pyrrha was a very upbeat, warm girl. Some had a hard time believing these two were siblings. The only thing they have in common is their hair, horns, and last name. Nearly everything else was different. Pyrrha always wanted to help people while Adam didn't really cared that much. Pyrrha saw the good in people, while Adam saw the bad in them. Pyrrha liked sweet thing, like chocolate, sugar and tea. Adam liked bitter things, like peppers, black coffee, and lemons.

Despite their differences, they had a very healthy relationship. Pyrrha was the only person who could make Adam genuinely smile. They were also close as children, Adam always being there for her. Whenever she fell, he was there to pick her up. Whenever she had a nightmare, he was there to hold her. When she got a boo boo, he was there to put a bandaid on it. Adam was practically a second father to Pyrrha, since their parents were hardly there during their childhood. So Pyrrha really appreciated her brother in her life.

Pyrrha pressed the contact name for her brother and placed her scroll at her ear. There were several rings, as she waited for her brother to pick up. She hoped she didn't wake him, she didn't know what time it was in Mistral.

After the fifth consecutive ring, someone picked up. "Hello?" The voice sounded tired as it spoke. It had a certain edge to it, making it sound intimidating by just greeting her. Pyrrha was used to her brother's stoic voice, growing up with it her whole life. Some girls would sometimes tell her that Adam's voice was rugged and sexy. This always grossed her, not wanting to hear this about her brother.

Pyrrha perked up upon hearing his voice. "Hi Adam." She chirped happily, smiling as she talked. "I didn't wake you, did I." She asked worryingly, not wanting to disturb her older brother.

Adam just smirk at her sister's worringness, he looked over at his alarm clock, which read 3:00 a.m. "No, you didn't" He lied, not wanting to make his baby sister feel guilty for waking him. He always felt sad whenever he unintentionally upset her. Adam rubbed the sleep out if his eyes. "How was your exam?" He asked her, standing up to stretch his feet.

"It was amazing, I got my own team and everything." Pyrrha giddily told him, not being able to hold her excitement. Adam smiled at her behavior, her happiness made him happy.

"Do you want to know the best part though?" Pyrrha asked, sounding anxious to tell him.

"Go for it, runt." He teased her, smiling, at the light scoffed from the other end.

Pyrrha bounced on the balls of her feet, excited to tell him the news. "My partner treats me like a normal girl." She exclaimed, clearly happy about this fact.

Adam smiled, actually being genuinely happy for her. She didn't have many friends growing up, the only one being Blake. So her finally finding another one her age brought him joy. "Really? I'm glad to hear that." He told the girl, smiling. "What's her name?"

Pyrrha was silent for a moment. Digesting his words. "Huh? It's not a girl, it's a boy."

She could of said that there was a bomb in beacon that was about to explode and Pyrrha would of gotten the same response from her brother. There was a small choking noise, followed by complete silenceness. The silence came abruptly, making Pyrrha feel uncomfortable. "A-adam? You still there?" She called out to him.

Meanwhile on the other line, Adam was having a crisis, as he accidentally choke on his spit. 'Her partner was a boy? As in the male gender?' Adam was completely terrified about this fact. His baby sister partner was a boy for the next four years. This boy will sleep in the same room as her, eat at the same table as her and go to the same classes as her. This was utterly terrifying.

Soon, his terror turned into anger. He clenched his fist, nearly crushing his scroll. Did this boy really believed he had the right to partner up with his precious sister? Does he really have the audacity to sleep in the same room as her? To eat with her and go to class with her? Who the fuck does this little shit think he is?

Soon his sister's voice called out to him, asking if he was alright. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He has to act cool.

Pyrrha finally heard Adam chuckled from the other line, relieving her. She thought something bad had happened to him by the sudden choking noise and quietness. "Sorry for worrying you, just choked on my spit a little." He told her, still chuckling. " I wasn't expecting your partner to be a…...boy."

Adam said that last word through gritted teeth, hating how it sounded coming out of his mouth. His rage was bubbling as he tried to keep his cool. He should of known there would of been a chance that Pyrrha's partner could of been a boy, but he still couldn't believe it. Violent thoughts were going through his brain. Several of them being illegal things that he wanted to do to this little shit stain that Pyrrha calls a partner.

He then heard Pyrrha giggle from the other line. "Is that. Problem for you?" She teasingly asked him. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need you to protect me from the big bad boys anymore." She told him.

Damn it, she was right, she was a young woman now. If this partner of hers tries anything with her, she'll easily kick his ass. But God damn it, this is his precious sister, so he doesn't care. Adam forced out a laugh, not wanting to make his sister suspicious of his current thoughts. "Of course not Pyr. It's perfectly ok that your partner is a boy." This was what he said out loud. While in his head he said something different.

'YES I HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH THIS. WHO DOES THIS LITTLE SHIT THINK HE IS? WHAT'S HIS NAME AND WHERE DOES LIVE? I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP THIS KID'S ASS, THAT WHEN HE DIES, THERE WILL BE A SLIGHT PLAUSIBILITY THAT I'LL GET SUCKED INTO HELL WITH HIM." He roared in his head, face getting visibly red with anger.

"Oh that's good." His sister said, knocking him out of his rant. "The last thing I'll want is for you to have a problem with Jaune."

So his name was Jaune huh? What a piece of shit name. Adam had to calm himself down,otherwise he would do something do he'll might regret years in the future. He couldn't do anything to this kid, his sister would hate him for it. So he was fucked as this Jaune fella violates his precious cinnamon roll. Damn only there something he could do.

"I would loved for you to meet him, Adam. I think you'll like him. He's a very sweet boy." Adam clenched his teeth in anger. She was practically talking about him as if they were in a relationship. That little shi- wait a minute. That brings an idea to Adam's head. He smiled evilly, as he thought of a perfect plan.

"You know what? I think I'll love to meet this Jaune kid, as well." He said, trying to act as sincere as possible, even throwing in a laugh to sell it. "In fact, what about I come to Beacon and you can introduce me?"

"Really?" Pyrrha asked disbelief, not believing what she heard. "You really want to to meet her partner?"

"Of course Pyr, he is your partner after all." Adam told her. "You want me to meet him, don't you? What kind of brother will I be if I deny your request?" He heard pyrrha excitedly laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait, when are you coming." She rapidly asked.

"This Friday would be good." Oh he is going to enjoy this. The plan was simple. He's going to watch Jaune, and wait and wait and wait, until he fucks up and hurt his sister. It's like a game of cat and mouse, except with more waiting. When he finally does fuck up, then it's all fair game and he could kill him without his sister getting upset Oh, he's going to teach this shitstain who's he's messing with.

LineBreak

Jaune Arc was a unique boy. For starters he has seven sisters, because his parents were a very busy couple. Every one of his older sisters were huntresses, and are complete badasses. So you would imagine that Jaune would also be as skilled as his sisters when they were his age? He did made into Beacon after all.

Too bad Jaune wasn't his sisters. In fact, they're skill level differed drastically. Jaune Arc was way over his head and was desperately struggling to stay afloat from all the stress of Beacon. You see, Jaune shouldn't be in this school, he wasn't nearly skilled enough. The boy faked his transcripts. Yep, he never had the proper training to fight humanity's biggest problem; the Grimm.

All Jaune's life he heard stories about his ancestors, how they were amazing fighters, and could take on an entire army single handedly. This inspired him to become a hunter, too bad he never had the time to train from working on his family's farm. So when he turned the ripe age of seventeen, he bought some fake transcripts and wrote his own destiny. His parents were shocked, not believing that he made it to Beacon. This took a blow out of his self esteem. Thankfully his older sisters were proud of him, while his younger sisters were devastated that their 'big bwotha' was leaving them.

After telling his family farwell, he board the airship, to start his new adventure. Too bad it went to shit almost immediately. Not only did he make an ass of himself on the airship by puking, but he nearly died in the exams. The reason he was still alive is because of his new partner, Pyrrha Taurus. She saved him from a fatal fall and unlocked his aura, which he didn't even knew he had.

Speaking of said girl, Jaune soon found out that she was affectionately sweet, with her kind smiles and eyes that shined with happiness. This was actually weird since she was a bull faunus. Bull faunus tended to be complete and utter asses, they were easy to anger, and didn't really care for people. So it came to Jaune's surprises when Pyrrha told him that she thought he would make an excellent leader after being shot down by some heiress. Her smile was genuine and her eyes shined with purity and not malice. She was an amazing girl. It also helped that she was extremely hot.

Pyrrha was apparently famous as well, winning a few tournaments he never heard of. Most people would jump for a chance to have someone with the skill set as Pyrrha's to be their partner. But this leads to a major problem for Jaune. When you compare Pyrrha to Jaune, it was like comparing diamonds to shit.

Diamonds were pretty, useful and wanted. Meanwhile shit was an eyesore, mostly useless and the butt end of many jokes…...ok that may be a little harsh but you get the point. So if someone studies the differences between Jaune and Pyrrha, they might get suspicious by how much their skills differ from one of each other. They then just might look into the blonde boy's past, to see if he was actually ready for a school like Beacon. They will then see how he faked his transcripts and throw his ass in jail to be someone's bitch. Jaune doesn't want to be someone's bitch who has to call a man 'big papi' to survive. This terrifies the boy to no end.

So Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship was slightly problematic. Fortunately Jaune is a stubborn bastard, and won't give up on his dreams, no matter how much life throws at him. An Arc never backs away from a challenge and he's not planning on being the first one. All Jaune has to do is not look like a complete dumbass in front of his professors and he's good. Too bad this is easier said than done.

It was few days after initiation and Jaune, his team and their sister team, RWBY, were eating breakfast. The teens would joke around, Nora telling fascinating stories of her and Ren's adventures, (Which he denied ever happening) and Yang would occasionally make terrible puns that made everyone groaned. It was a nice start for a day.

Suddenly Pyrrha's scroll buzzed, and her eyes lit up from who texted her. She quickly sent a text before quickly speaking up to everyone. "Hey guy, guess what." She asked, waiting for everyone to have her attention. When everyone's eyes were on her, patiently waiting, she continued. "I just got a text from my older brother and he told me he'll be here tomorrow at three."

Jaune already knew about this information, as well as his team. Pyrrha told them after they woke up for the first day of class. She sounded exhilarated as she told them the news. Jaune had to admit, she looked pretty cute when excited, it brought a smile to his lips.

Team RWBY didn't know this information until now though. Ruby and Yang we're excited, really wanting to meet him, especially Yang because she saw a picture of him and said 'Yummy' which grossed Pyrrha out. Weiss seemed idled about this, not really caring as much as her two other teammates. Blake on the other hand, had a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Adam is coming to Beacon?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Pyrrha nodded at her. "Care to explain why?" Blake asked, her voice having a mixed of suspiciousness and…. nervousness? Jaune wonder what her problem was.

"Adam wants to meet my team, especially Jaune." Pyrrha said, gesturing to the blonde boy. "He wants to know what kind of partner I have, isn't it amazing?" Pyrrha asked Blake, eyes shining with happiness. Blake slowly nodded to her redhead friend."Yeah…….amazing." She said this as if she knew something no one else does.

Jaune soon finished his breakfast, before he stood up to throw away the scraps of food. He dumped his tray while humming to himself, he then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Blake behind him. These never talked once during their stay at beacon, he doesn't even know her last name. To be fair, they only been at Beacon for a few days but still, he socialized with the rest of her team…..well, he at least tried to socialized with Weiss that is, she was still pissed about the locker room incident.

It's not like he doesn't like Blake, it's just that they lack the same interest, therefore would have nothing to talk about. So Blake seeking a conversation with Jaune was weird.

"Can I talk to you?" Blake asked him, with her arms crossed. She sounded urgent, as if she has bad news to tell him.

"Ugh, yeah sure." Jaune told her, a little bit put off by her tone.

Blake told him to follow her and lead him into the hallways, so they had some privacy. "Ok look, there's a thing about Adam that I should tell you about before you meet him." She started, leaning against the wall. She looked worried as she stared at him. "In the past he was…... extremely overprotective of Pyrrha. Like EXTREMELY. So Pyrrha having a partner who is a boy is probably the main reason he's coming here."

The boy gave the girl a look of disbelief. Jaune doubted this. Mostly because Pyrrha was sweet as possible, so why wouldn't her brother be as well? "So you're telling me that the sweetest girl at school brother is out to hunt me?" Jaune asked, voice filled with disbelief. It doesn't make any sense whatsoever. Blake just gave him a stare.

"Yes, I'm actually am saying that." She told him sarcastically, getting annoyed. "He knows how to hides his overprotective nature from his sister and would threaten the boys not to tell Pyrrha about it."

Jaune still couldn't believe it. How could someone related to Pyrrha have a ounce of meanness in their body. It's seems impossible.

"I think I'll be fine, Blake, but thanks your your concern." Jaune told her, laughing a little bit. Blake just rolled her eyes and gave him a deadpan stare. She looked at him as if he was playing with fire while cover in gasoline.

"Whatever." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Do what you want with this information. Just wanted to tell you so I would have a clear conscious if he kills you." Blake then walked back into the cafeteria, leaving Jaune with his thoughts.

Someone related to Pyrrha couldn't be that different from her, right? So why would Blake tell him this? Jaune could believe that Adam was overprotective in the past when Pyrrha was just a child. His parents were overprotective of him and his sister when he was just a kid. But it seems unlikely he was still overprotective of Pyrrha. She was the 'Invincible girl' after all, She doesn't need protection.

But what if Blake was telling the truth? What if Adam was coming here just to hunt him down just because he was partner with his sister? It seems unlikely, they're just partners, not lovers.

Jaune shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He's just overthinking things. Besides, if Adam was an overprotective dick, then he would have Pyrrha to protect him. The guy will also only be here for the weekend as well.

Jaune chuckled to himself, before he walked back into the cafeteria, sitting down to talk with his team. Pyrrha perked up after she heard him sitting next to her. She turning to her partner.

"So, are you excited to meet Adam?" Pyrrha asked him, smiling sweetly at him. He looked up to see Blake giving him a stare which roughly translated to 'Think about what I've told you.'

"...yeah, I am." He said, getting Blake out of his thoughts. "I bet he's as sweet as you."

Jaune didn't noticed it but Blake did. After Jaune complimented Pyrrha, her face lightly turn red. It was easily missable but Blake saw it. 'Oh dust.' The cat girl thought to herself. 'She has a crush on him. Jaune is most definitely going to die.'

LineBreak

It was finally Friday, the day Adam was suppose to show up. He was expected to appear around 3 P.M so team JNPR could get their classes over and done with before meeting him.

Dark clouds loomed over beacon that evening, which was strange because it wasn't supposed to rain and was sunny out an hour ago. It was creepy, as if it was a bad omen. Jaune and his team waited by the landing pads, his partner being excited while the others were content.

Over the week, Pyrrha told Jaune many things about Adam. For example, he went to Beacon when he was younger, being the best in his class. This didn't shock Jaune one bit, mostly because Pyrrha was a certified badass, so it would make sense that her brother would be one as well. She also told him that was was a full fledged hunter, taking on many jobs. Apparently he was so skillful that Ozpin asked him to be a teacher at Beacon after his graduation. He declined this offer though, because he wanted to get home to his family. She also told him trivial things about him, like his favorite food, drink, T.V. show, band, basically anything that came to her mind. They usually have these talks whenever they were bored, so Pyrrha usually tried to keep the conversation going to pass the time.

Sometimes Jaune had to tell Pyrrha about his family whenever she couldn't think of anything. She was shocked when she found out about his seven sisters and her cheeks turned rosy red as well, which he didn't understood why.

Finally, what seemed like forever, a airship finally landed on the airstrip. It was jet black, with red outlines on it. On the side had the Taurus family logo on it. The back door opened and out came a tall man in a black suit like outfit. His hair matched his sisters, except Pyrrha's was long and in a ponytail while his was short and spiked up. His horns were longer than Pyrrha's, they look much more sharper as well. He was a handsome man, Jaune could easily tell. Especially by the way girls currently around him would look at Adam, fawning over him. Jaune could of sworn he saw a girl with literal heart eyes. He had a mix between the pretty boy look and the harden soldier look, which was the first time Jaune ever saw this kind of combination. There was something very distinct about him that wasn't a physical trait like his hair. Adam Taurus was a very intimidating individual. The way he stood up straight and walk with a purpose. It was somewhat unsettling, especially because Blake's words were now haunting Jaune's head, clawing at his nerves.

Jaune gritted his teeth, calming his himself. He was acting ridiculous, five minutes ago he wasn't even worried about him. But now, since he saw how he looks like, his nerves were fucking with him. He hasn't even talk to the guy and Jaune was suddenly struck with uneasiness, which he didn't felt five minutes ago.

Jaune shook his head, he couldn't make a bad impression on Adam, so him stuttering nervously and ready to shit himself would probably leave a sour taste in the man's mouth.

Adam seemed to notice his sister, who was waving frantically at him. He let out a smile, which apparently swooned a bunch of girl because he heard several moans. Some of them were quite provocative, which made Jaune blush. If only Jaune could do that with a smile.

Adam brushed past the busy crowd, heading towards his sister and her team. He looked more intimidating up close, did he get even more taller?

"Hello, Adam." Pyrrha said, giving me brother a big hug, lifting him off his feet. Jaune actually found this impressive because of their size differences. Adam chuckled from his sister's loving antics. Yet again, Jaune heard several more moans from the female population. 'Oh come on, that's not even fair.' Jaune thought to himself. 'He didn't even need to try to have girls throw themselves at him.' It left a envious bitter taste in the blonde boy's mouth.

"Hey, Pyr." Adam said, patting his sister's head affectionately. "Missed you too." Adam took in his sister's embrace, happy to be reunited with her. His attention then turned her team. He stared them and Jaune could of sworn his eyes lingered on him. "So, are you going to introduce me to your team?" Adam asked, breaking out of his sister's hug. "You told me descriptions about them but I rather you introduce them to me than me guessing which one's which."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized, before she stepped away from her brother and to her team. "This is Lie Ren. He's a man of a few words." Ren respectfully bowed to the man.

"Please to meet you, sir." Adam nodded at him.

"This is Nora Valkyrie. She the energy bomb of the team." Pyrrha said, gesturing towards Nora.

"HI! You're very tall. Like REALLY tall" Nora said, bouncing on her feet, excitedly. This earned a chuckle from Adam.

"I can see why she's the energy bomb." Adam td Pyrrha, impressed with the girl's hyperness.

Finally she got to Jaune, and the boy could of sworn Adam's eyes squinted at him before going back to normal. "And this is my partner, Jaune Arc." She said, lightly pushing him forward from the back.

There was an uncomfortable silence now, as Adam was silent, staring at Jaune. This made the boy's nerves skyrocketed. He then started to believe Blake, that he was here to hurt him. Should he run? This guy could easily kick his ass.

Then to Jaune's surprise, Adam chuckled, disfusing the awkward atmosphere. "Sorry about that. I was thinking about something." Adam told him, extending his hand for a handshake.

Jaune internally sighed, he actually believed Adam was angry for a second, nearly made him shit himself. He took his hand and shook it. "It's no problem. It's nice to meet you."

Adam stared at the boy in front of him as he shook his hand. 'So this is the little shit that is partnered with my sister, huh? He looks easily breakable.'

"It's to meet you too, young man. I hope you've been treating my sister right." He said, putting on a fake joking tone. Jaune chuckled at him.

"Of course, sir. I wouldn't dream of hurting her. She's too sweet and I think I'll rather die than to make her upset ." Jaune said, looking over at Pyrrha. Adam noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, which irked him. It irked him so much that he 'accidentally' squeezed the blonde boy's hand a little bit too hard. This was followed by a yelp from Jaune.

"I'm sorry lad, that was a slip of my hand." He apologized to him, smirking internally.

Jaune rubbed his hand soothingly. "It's alright." He reassured him. "Some of a grip you got there, wouldn't want to piss you off."

This actually made Adam genuinely laugh, because Jaune has no idea what he has in store for him.

"Pfft, please. I'll never intentionally hurt my sister's partner."

 **And here was the first chapter. As you could tell, Adam isn't part of the White Fang in this. He's just an overprotective brother. Hoped you enjoy reading this. This chapter was mostly world building so expect more craziness next chapter.**

 **Next Friday will be Beacon's Problem Child.**


	2. A day out in town

If one would dabble in the mind of Adam at the moment, they would probably need therapy from the violent and angry thoughts he was having. They would then pity the boy who he dubbed as the 'Shit-stain that's trying to get my precious sister pregnant.' The cops would also be called because the possibility of death was rising.

Adam was smiling on the outside, his white teeth shining at his sister and her friends, pretending that those vile thoughts weren't sending him on to the edge of a killing spree. He laughed and joked with them as if the possibility of murder wasn't fresh in his mind, clawing at his brain, demanding he got rid of this problem.

'Jail isn't so bad.' His brain told him. 'You get free meals, and no one would dare to make you their bitch if they knew what was good for them. Plus, Pyrrha would totally forgive you for killing this sack of shit that she called a partner.' Terrifyingly enough, those words were enchanting, very, very tempting as well. It almost made him want to do it; the shit-stain was sitting right in front of him without any defense at all. The offer was so alluring and beautiful, but he chose not to, not wanting to eat prison food for the rest of his life. Jaune was lucky that the meals at jail tasted like shit.

Neither Pyrrha nor her friends knew about Adam's violent thoughts, believing the fake happy mask he wore was real. Thank God Adam was good at faking things, rather it be emotions or more 'intimate' activities. So he wasn't worried about anyone knowing his true intentions with the sudden trip to Beacon.

Pyrrha thought it was a good idea to go out and eat in a restaurant she recently found that served Mistral food, because she knew her brother was fond of meals from home. Adam idly agreed, not really caring about food at the moment; his mind was too focused on hurting the Arc boy without it being traced back to him.

It shouldn't be too hard for him, right? This boy seem like a complete and utter dumbass by the way he talked. So how hard could it really be? Making a baby cry should be harder for than this, right?

Too bad he forgot about his sister being a very smart girl, who could easily tell that something was his fault. Making Jaune suffer should be more difficult than the other boys Adam defeated. Pyrrha seem really fascinated with him and always hung around the boy; so logically, Adam would have to up his subtle game, being forced to take baby steps at making the blonde suffer for the crime of being partnered with his sister. Thank God Adam was a very patient man, and this should terrify Jaune.

Jaune smiled at Pyrrha as she told funny little stories about her and Adam's childhood.

"-and then Adam accidentally hit our ceiling fan, forming a giant lump on his forehead."

Everyone in the group laughed, Pyrrha and Adam's laughter came from reliving the memory, and the others from imagining the scenario in their heads. They were on their way to the restaurant to eat before they join a festival in town, and Pyrrha decided it would be a great idea to think of childhood stories to pass the time, and Adam agreed fondly, having a giant smile on his face that radiated friendliness. "So Adam had to wear a ice pack on his head all day, and our parents forbidden him to go to sleep, since he might have a concussion."

The group shared another laugh, enjoying the good time before they made it to the restaurant; a restaurant called 'Mario's noodles'. It specialized in……..well, noodles, being obvious from the name, but it also sold Vale food like Burgers and hotdogs, since they were located in Vale. This was the main reason she picked it. The girl wanted to be courteous to her partner, who was born and raised in this kingdom.

A waitress led them to their table while not so subtly eye fucking Adam. They sat down and looked at the menu, questioning what they wanted to eat.

"So, what are you getting, Jaune?" The redhead asked her partner while smiling his way. She was really hoping he liked the restaurant she picked, not having a clue rather he was one to try new food or not. The restaurant didn't have many Vale regional foods, since they mostly specialized in Mistral's gourmet. (She also chose this place because it surprisingly serves pancakes, and Nora would love it)

Uncertainty riddled Jaune's face as eyed the menu. This made Pyrrha nervous, because she assumed the worst and believed Jaune was upset with the food choices.

Yet, Jaune awkwardly scratched his head, letting out an embarrassed laugh. "Honestly don't really know what half of these things are." He was slightly blushing, feeling like an uncultured fool at the table. Hell, he didn't even know how to use chopsticks, and he was eating at a noodle restaurant. He was hoping no one was judging; especially Adam, since this was his first impression on the guy and didn't want to come off as a jackass.

Thankfully, Pyrrha giggled at him, finding his confused state to be quite adorable. He looked like a lost puppy who did something wrong. The image made her smile and shake her head, feeling silly that she assumed Jaune would recognized Mistral style meals. The menu didn't even have pictures too, just the names and price tags on them. And to think that Pyrrha was nervous that he was upset.

The redhead leaned into his personal space with her head close to his shoulders, which caught her brother's attention. No one at the table felt the violent tension the older man was emitting after he witness this event.

There was a small hue of red caressing Jaune's cheek but nothing too bad. The girl was just closer to him than usual, and the boy was telling himself that he shouldn't be on edge about it. Yet, the smell the shampoo that Pyrrha was using was in in air, and their legs were slightly touching. The redhead was also wearing a skirt while Jaune had shorts on. So the teen felt skin on skin contact and made the small blush become an average blush.

While this was happening, Pyrrha lean closer into him, being careful of her horns and all. "Let's see." She spoke out to to herself as her eyes scanned the menu. Their shoulders were slightly touching and leg contact become even more common now. Pyrrha was too engrossed with the menu that she failed to see the flustered look on Jaune…...or the murdering look of her brother

'Calm down man!' The voice of reason told the blonde. 'It's just skin contact, big deal. Stop freaking ou-'

Something suddenly interrupted his thoughts; something that put the boy on edge for a reason he was unknown of. He couldn't put his finger on it at all, but the atmosphere around him felt off, as if he just got teleported to funeral. Dread was lurking around him like mosquitos trying to suck his happiness out.

It had an ominous looming feeling to it, something one would compare to bad omen. Creepily enough, the feeling was so present that Jaune could almost physically feel it in the air.

Puzzlement appeared on his face, causing him to look around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Strangely enough, nothing was out of the usual in the crowd, not even a crying baby or an upset couple.Everything was just…...happy around them. This just made it all the more creepier. It nearly made him feel like he was in another dimension, but only him alone.

No one else seem to notice this but the blonde, which just made him even more uneasy, feeling as if the violent atmosphere was directed right at him. This honestly made him nervous for a reason he didn't know why.

Jaune did one last look around to see if he could find anything. Once again, he failed and gave up, turning his head back to the menu. Although, while his head was turning, he saw something.

Adam was staring right at him, emotionlessly with dead eyes. It was almost as if he was the only one in the room with him by how intent his stare was. Jaune looked behind himself, believing Adam must have been staring at something behind them. Nothing was there though, just a wall that didn't even have a picture on it. Jaune was now officially slightly paranoid.

Was Adam daydreaming? Jaune tried to tell himself that, not wanting to believe that the stare was directed at him. The last thing the boy needed was the wrath of this guy on him. The man could probably kill him from a stare alone.

Suddenly, Adam's eyes refocused, and his usual smile appeared on his face. The tension left immediately, like running river picking up debris, almost like it was never there in the first place.

"What are you craving?" Pyrrha's voice cut him off, knocking him out of his thoughts. He looked at the girl then at her brother again.

Was he just imagining that? The tension left as soon as Adam stopped with his thousand yard stare, and Jaune was trying to tell himself that they weren't connected.

Adam was just daydreaming, right? And the tension was all in his head, probably from the nervousness of feeling out of the ordinary in a Mistral restaurant. Yeah, that must be it.

Jaune soon realized that he was staring at Adam with a perplexed manner on his face, causing the older man to raise an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" His partner's voice asked him, causing the boy to look at Pyrrha instead.

Jaune was lost for words for seconds, not really sure how to explain the non-existing problem of his. So he shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, Pyr, I'm fine." He smiled at her, trying to forget about the unnerving atmosphere. "Just stuck in my head."

'P-Pyr?' the redhead thought to herself.

Unaware to Jaune, this made Pyrrha blush madly. The nickname caught her off guard and she wasn't prepared for it. The name caused the girl to become flustered from the implications her mind was screaming at her.

It somewhat sounded like a nickname a boy would give to his girlfriend. A squeak was heard after this, and the redhead rapidly turned away from the blonde, much to his confusion.

"Whoa, you alright?" Jaune asked, startled by Pyrrha's outburst.

"Y-yeah." The redhead squeaked out, still looking anywhere but at him. "Just stubbed my toe a little."

Pyrrha's face felt like it was on fire, being the degree of a nuclear blast. The girl knew Jaune didn't mean anything by the name, having no flirtatious meaning behind the words; but the name caught her off guard, and she didn't know how to properly react at the time. So she just hid her face from the boy, hoping to God he didn't notice her increasing blush.

Sadly, her face was facing in Nora's direction now, who had a giant smirk plastered on her lips. Her eyes sung with excitement, and she started making kissing motions towards the redhead. This made Pyrrha's blush increase over time, becoming a deep shade of red that she was struggling to put down.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked out, not noticing his teammate's turmoil. "You didn't hurt yourself too bad, right? Don't want you to have trouble at school." Jaune said with worried written on his face.

On the next seat over, Adam was clenching his hands angrily. His bones turning white.

"I'm fine, Jaune." Pyrrha quickly spoke out, voice still on a higher tone. She cringed from the sound, hating how she was becoming unraveled by a simple nickname a blonde goofball picked out for her.

Pyrrha wasn't quite sure why she felt this way. There were plenty of rich boys who tried asking her out. They bought her gifts and exclaimed their love to her. Sometimes being in a song form.

So why was she being flustered with Jaune: a dork who was just being friendly towards her? It didn't make any sense to the champion; what was her problem? She easily turned down other boys without issue, but couldn't look her partner in the eyes without feeling embarrassed from a silly nickname? It completely baffled the girl to the bone, leaving her perplexed and wanting answers.

Wait a minute…….did she have a...crush on the boy?

Somehow her blush increased, radiating the entire room with her pinkish tint. She tried to calm down but to no avail. Was a crush actually formed on her partner? The slight clumsy goofball that was too pure for his own good? Did this goofball stumbled his way into her heart this easily? The thought made Pyrrha extremely flustered, her heart accelerating to a new speed level that humanity had yet to achieve.

This was making her nervous, mostly because Jaune was her partner, someone she had to spend time with for the next four years at Beacon; and she had a crush on him. It was nothing against the boy, far from it in fact. It was just that she didn't want any awkward tension between the other. Oh God, why was this happening? Upon arriving at beacon, the girl just wanted a friend. One was received too, three of them in fact; but the thought of forming a crush on one never crossed her mind.

'Just calm down girl.' She told herself. 'It's nothing serious. You probably don't even have a crush on him. You're just flustered.' Hoping it would calm the wild nerves, she took a deep breath, feeling her sanity slowly coming back to her as the nerves subsided.

"Perhaps you should gave her a foot massage to get rid of the pain?" Nora suggested.

And with that, her nerves went haywire again, filling her face with blood and speeding up the heartbeat in her chest. It practically became audible now. This caused Ren to chuckle lightly to himself while shaking his head.

"Nora, it's only a stubbed toe, I doubt she needs a massage." A sigh of relief was heard. Thank God for Ren to keep control of Nora, otherwise the pint sized girl would be unchained to do anything she wanted, which included making the redhead embarrassed. "Although," The Asian boy started again, this time with a smirk on. "Maybe Pyrrha would enjoy a foot massage from her partner."

Nora nearly choked from this, never expecting some teasing from her partner. It actually nearly put a proudful tear in her eye.

Of course Pyrrha's reaction was completely different from Nora's. Instead of a smile being plastered on her face, a look of horror and embarrassment was riddled on it, being even more red now. It felt like her blood was rushing to her face like a rapid river, making it heat up, radiating the entire restaurant with heat.

The redhead was not expecting that from her stoic teammate. It was almost comically unexpected from him in fact. Damn, he has been hanging out with Nora too much.

A reply couldn't appear on the girl's lips for a moment, as her brain was slowly trying to keep itself from combusting from embarrassment. Small droplets of sweat actually formed on her face from this, dampening her skin.

Finally, what felt like an eternity but was more like a few seconds, she spoke up. Although, the voice that left her was shaky and high pitched, much like a twelve year old girl.

"N-no I'm fine. I wouldn't want to trouble Jaune with my problems."

The girl cringed from her uneven voice. She was supposed to be an amazon for heaven's sake, and here she was acting like a timid girl. Shyness wasn't uncommon for Pyrrha, since she was literally praised all her life by fans and admirables. This was completely different though. All the other times were modest shyness, not really knowing what to with all the compliments that were thrown at her. This embarrassment was foreign to her, being a completely new experience. Not once did she ever thought of a boy that she knew as more than a friend.

Yes, she had celebrity crushes before though, but those were the 'What if's' scenario, being completely implausible of ever happening.

Jaune on the other hand was completely plausible, since they literally slept in the same room as each other. There was no giant age gap or social status (Although, people would probably disagree with her on the last part) between them.

This thought made her emotions run wild with embarrassing thoughts that would probably make even Yang blush.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked with concerned in his voice. "It wouldn't be a problem, honestly."

He wanted to be a good partner to Pyrrha, since she was one of the few girls who's actually give him the time of day. So the boy would jump at any opportunity to help her out, even something like a simple massage. "I used to give them to my sisters all the time for whenever they hurt themselves. Honestly, it's no big deal, Pyr. I can do it when we get back to our dorms together."

If one would listen closely at the moment, then they were hear angry teeth clenching up. Although, they'd be confused in where it is coming from.

Pyrrha couldn't think properly at the moment, hearing nothing but static. The combination of an offer for a massage and the nickname nearly broke the girl. Mix that with him saying 'when we get to our dorm' and it made many erotic thoughts appear in her head, being completely overcombered with lewd ideas.

'Calm down Pyrrha, get your mind outta the gutter.' She told herself. 'Stop thinking about those thoughts, no matter how tempting and alluring they are. Just stop thinking about his hands massaging your body and exploring very tender areas, before he slowly unzips his pants and-'

Pyrrha turned away from everyone and squeaked out in embarrassment from her imagination, causing a very dark redness to fill the girl's entire face from the thoughts. This made the girl to resemble a tomato.

"Are you sure you're alright, Pyr?" Jaune asked again, doubting her words from earlier. "Perhaps we should go back to our dorm. I doubt Adam would mind, since you look really sick or something."

"She doesn't look good, maybe she needs an full body massage from you." Nora teasingly quipped, her smile reaching her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind to do that, Pyr. Especially if you really need it." Jaune comfortingly told her, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I want to make myself useful in some way or form."

Once again, her mind was corrupted with vile, yet enchanting, thoughts. Oh God, was this what Yang thought of twenty-four seven? This is embarrassingly horrible, yet she was still loving the image she was conjuring up, even though she knew it was taboo. Well, at least her mind believed this. It just felt dirty to think of a friend

like that, especially if they're unaware of it.

The girl actually began to question her Faunus origins from all the erotic thoughts. Was she really a bull Faunus, or a rabbit one? Some stereotypes for Faunuses were base on fiction, like rabbits Faunuses being……..more inclined to have a physical relationship faster with someone. So the thoughts were nothing one would expect from a bull Faunus.

Nearly each scene she conjured wasn't PG either, running all the up to the adult category. Jaune's hands would be wrapped around her body. He would then bite lovemarks onto her and whispering sweet things to make her moan for more. He would then take her to the bed and completely dominate her with his-

A loud and audible bang was heard at Pyrrha's left, jerking her away from the thoughts and slightly jumping from the sudden change of sound. Adam was sitting there with hand clenched up in a fist on the table. His other hand was firmly pressed against his mouth, making it not visible to the table.

The sudden sound also made the three other occupants of the table to turn his way, as well as other people nearby them.

Adam teeth were clenched at an dangerous level, straining the muscle of his jaw and nearly making the teeth turn into dust. His hand was on his lips so no one would see the giant scowl on his face. Somehow, he kept the hate towards Jaune out of his eyes, filling it with a kidding energy.

"Oops." He laughed out, moving his hand away from his mouth to reveal a easy going smile, completely masking the utter hatred he was feeling. "I'm just a klutz………...I have to use the restroom quickly. If you'll excuse me……"

Adam stood up, giving the kids a nod and leaving before they could question what happened.

Linebreak

The man nearly broke the hinges of the bathroom door by his strength. He probably nearly cracked the wall in the process too. His breaths were in rapid bursts as he tried to calm himself down.

How dare of that little rotten piece of shit to even suggest touching his sister like that? It boiled Adam to the core and made violent and illegal thoughts to resurface again, nearly forcing him to take action. The rage was so enormous that Jaune nearly noticed Adam's vexing. This made the man to panickedly put on a fake mask of happiness again to hide his true emotion.

The bull walked over to the sink and turned it on to splash water on his face. He needed to calm down; letting anger consume him will only make the man's intents obvious. Loud breathing was heard and water splashing became audible while he finally got a hold of his anger.

'Ok, think.' He thought to himself. 'I need to find a non-suspicious way to hurt this kid.' He splashed water in his face again, the cool liquid easing the burning rage inside him. 'How the hell am I going to to do that, though? That little shit is always around Pyrrha, and I can't just straight up beat the shit out of him. I need a plan or someone else to do my dirty wo-'

This was when he noticed another presence in the bathroom. A young boy was sitting on the ground against the wall playing on a Gameboy by himself. 'What the hell?' Adam looked around, checking under the stalls to see if this boy was alone. Sure enough, he was.

"Hey kid." Adam's voice spoke up. "What the hell are you doing here by yourself?"

The kid teared his face away from his game for a moment. "My mom wants me to eat my vegetables at the table, so I'm hiding in here until she wants to leave this damn place. Whatszit to ya?' The boy annoyingly said.

'You little shit! What a damn br-wait a minute.' Adam interrupted his own thoughts, a dubious idea appearing in his head. This boy looked and sounded like a complete brat. This meant he was probably a troublemaker.

An evil little smile appeared on Adam's lips. "Hey kid, wanna make five dollars?"

Oh, Adam was going to get some revenge on Jaune, rather it be a small victory or not.

LineBreak

"So what do you think of my brother?" Pyrrha asked her friends with stars in her eyes. She was interested in Ren's and Nora's opinions but mostly was excited for Jaune's, since she would be spending most of her time with him. That didn't mean the redhead doesn't care for the other's opinions.

Ren calmly shrugged his shoulders. "He seems nice.' He said, being a man of a few words, never really needing to say much to get his point across. Although, he was the complete opposite of Nora, who was bouncing with joy.

"HE IS SOOOOO COOL!" She exclaimed, forcing Ren to tell her to calm down. "He looks and sounds so badass, as if he's a movie protagonist. It's awesome! He's also SUPER intimidating too and doesn't even need to try! I wish I can be like that one day!"

Pyrrha giggled at her friends hyper personality, finding it amusing that she could get this excited easily. It must be nice to be able to do that.

Nora was right about the intimidating part though. A lot of people were too afraid to even approach her brother, unless they were girls who wanted him at least. (Which she still found disturbing) Although for some reason, boys were even more scared of Adam, nearly shitting their pants upon meeting. Weird.

The redhead turned to Jaune with a smile on. "What about you?"

Jaune didn't really know what to think of the guy. They haven't talked much, only having an handshake, a nod, and a few words between them. The blonde was also terrible with people's characters. Hell, he was actually bullied as a child without him even realizing it for the longest time. Many kids used to throw condescending words his way as a young lad, and Jaune assumed it was just them being friendly to him. Not only that, but it also took the teen a whole week for him to realize that him and ice princess were never going to happen.

So the boy was literally the worst person to judge anyone. He was a complete and utter dumbass when it came to socializing with people. Perhaps this was the reason he had yet to realize his partner's red face all evening.

"He seems pretty cool." Jaune said, deciding this was the best course of action at the moment. Telling the girl that he wasn't sure what to think of Adam might offend her, and that was he last thing Jaune wanted to do.

Fortunately, this paid off, since Pyrrha's smile increased by a tenfold, making the blonde to crack a smile as well.

It was impossible lie about, Pyrrha had a very beautiful smile on her. It was just not physically possible to not smile along with the redhead everytime that look of happiness appeared. Was her semblance shared joy or something?

Of course their smiles didn't go unnoticed. "They're having a moment." Nora singsong/whispered towards Ren, causing the boy to chuckle and shake his head at his friends behavior.

"And let them have this moments without you interrupting them with your teasing." The words playfully left his mouth, causing the girl to cutely pouted at him.

"But teasing them is so much fun and easy."

Pyrrha soon realized that she was staring into Jaune's eyes and shyly looked away with a blush on her face, in which the blonde didn't seem to notice.

Soon Adam's presence had reappeared as he sat back down at the table. "Sorry about that, had to use the restroom quickly." He smiled before staring at Jaune. "I actually want to ask you some questions, Arc, since you're my sister's partner and all."

Jaune's eyes slightly widened. "Oh? Sure ok, yeah, I'm alright with that." Awkwardness dripped from his voice. He wasn't expecting to be interrogated by the man.

Jaune chuckled at his poor choice of word though. If Adam was 'interrogating' him, then that would imply he either didn't like Jaune or didn't trust him. Obviously the older man just wanted to ask him some questions and that was it.

"Great." Adam beamed at him, his smile being almost as nice as his sister's. "Pyrrha, if you don't mind, can you change seats with Jaune? It'll be easier to talk to him if he's next to me."

"Sure." Pyrrha happily chirped with a nod, before standing up. "If you would Jaune?"

The blonde nodded at her, not really caring where he sat in the first place. Besides, it would be nice to actually get to know the brother of the girl he was partnered up with, so there was no complaint from him. He was actually somewhat excited to talk to him, the redhead seem like a swell fella, and he felt silly for believing Blake in the first place.

Although, that look Adam gave him earlier was still unsettling, but Jaune still decided it was his mind playing tricks on him. Like seriously, the blonde hadn't even done anything. So unless this guy was completely fucked in the head, Jaune believed he was safe.

The questions started out normal at first, just the basic getting to know you questions that Adam could think of. He asked him about his family, in which he found out about his seven sisters.

This slightly put Adam on edge, since you'd need to have sex to have a child; and sons were similar to their fathers. In other words, Mr. Arc had been busy with Mrs. Arc, and Jaune might follow in his footsteps with some girl. The man gritted his teeth, swearing he to kill this boy if he accidentally got his sister pregnant.

After his little fiasco in his head, he asked more questions while they also ordered their food. These questions were more personal though, involving his social life.

"Ever had a girlfriend, bud?"

"Adam, lets not ask these types of questions." Pyrrha chatiasized, putting his hands on her hips sternly. That was just an inappropriate question to ask, as well as an embarrassing one for Jaune AND Pyrrha. The young amazon didn't want to think of Jaune's past love life.

This made a hue of red to appear on Jaune's cheeks, and he shyly looked away while scratching the cheek awkwardly. This question came out of nowhere and was as relevant as it was comfortable. Nonetheless, Jaune answered, fighting through the fraught feeling.

"It's alright, Pyr." The boy reassured the girl, smiling her way before turning back towards Adam. "No, not really. I've never had a girlfriend before." The words were painful to leave his mouth. Being a seventeen year old boy who had yet to even kiss a girl was embarrassing. Stack that with the fact that he never had a girlfriend at all and the entire situation was pathetic.

Jaune never even came close to a girlfriend actually. He was always known as the weak kid of his village, the one kids always made fun of. Once they realized that Jaune wasn't aware that he was being made fun of, the kids decided to make the insults more obvious. This would include the girls as well, who found him to a wimpy nobody from a somebody family. The jokes they made were heartbreaking. Always belittling him for his shortcomings even though he was an Arc.

So the words left his mouth solemnly, remembering rejects after rejects he had received while growing up. This included every reject Weiss had thrown at him too. The princess had a way to destroy him in a devastating verbal way, making him feel like complete trash just like the other girls did.

Of course, Pyrrha heard her partner's depressed state and started to try and cheer him up. "That's alright Jaune, that's nothing to be ashamed of." She placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "In fact, it doesn't even matter if you haven't dated anyone before. The right girl will like you for yourself and not for your experience." A slight chuckle escaped her lips. "Besides, I'm on the same ship as you, never having a boyfriend and all."

The look Jaune molded was comical. It nearly made the redhead laugh by his baffled demeanor. He looked so adorkable at the moment with his wide eyes and opened mouth. A smile unconsciously appeared on her face.

Sadly, at the same time, it made her feel glum. It just reminded the girl of all the things people expected from her. People assumed Pyrrha was an goddess inside and outside of the battlefield; therefore, believed she was no stranger to love because of her fame and beautiful looks. Too bad it was the exact opposite.

Finding a boy who saw Pyrrha as 'Pyrrha' and not as 'The Invincible girl' was a tedious and difficult task. Not only that, but the girl had insecurities, something someone wouldn't expect from her.

It was hard for people to believe that even Pyrrha Taurus had anxiety, since she seem so amazing at everything.

This was the main reason for the nerves though. People expected way too much out of her, sometimes believing she was actually invincible, especially the fans, who would literally freak out when they see her, telling the redhead that she was a goddess.

So Jaune's line made her remember how different they were, and a slight look of sorrow appeared but was mostly masked with her fake smile that she mastered for the cameras.

Being completely oblivious of his partner's sadness, he spoke up. "Really? Wow. I just…….never imagine someone as nice and beautiful as you could never find a guy in the past."

………...Pyrrha wasn't expecting those words whatsoever. Mostly because he didn't mention anything about her fame, and the sincerity of his tone when he called her beautiful was evident. Plenty of boys had called her beautiful in the past, but each time it was mostly for a self gain, rather to get in her pants or be friends with the famous 'Invincible girl'.

Jaune on the other hand spoke with honesty and compassion. His words were meant for Pyrrha Taurus and not her champion's name.

So logically, this made the young bull into a blundering blushing mess, completely unable to speak for the third time that day.

A loud bang interrupted the embarrassing moment, signaling the teens to turn towards Adam, who had his fist on the table.

The man's aggressive level was reaching to a very dangerous level, and happy thoughts of the shitstain's death was all he could think about.

'Calm down, Adam. You're going to make him suffer in time. Just be patient.'

As if he had God's will, he kept his frustration off his face, still having the fake smile on.

"Ok, next question."

LineBreak

It took five more questions until their steaming hot food arrived. Everyone at the table was starving for their meal except for Adam, who didn't really gave a damn for food at the moment. Hell, the man didn't even remembered what he ordered in the first place; he was way too focus on Jaune to even think straight.

The teens were clearly excited for their food though, been waiting for around thirty minutes for it to get there, and their mouths were watering with hunger.

The waitress was walking up the them with her friendly customer smile on, being careful not to spill any of the order. The serving plate was full too, making her job harder than necessary.

'Who the hell bought three plates of pancakes' she questioned, as she maneuvered towards the table.

Although, before she could even get to the table, her foot got caught on something, causing the woman to slip up and fall with the food landing in front of her……right on a young blonde boy.

Everything on the serving plate was scalding hot. Some of it were liquid as well, like broth noodles or spaghetti. So what Jaune felt was just short of boiling water being poured on him, burning nearly his entire torso and head.

The entire restaurant got quiet after the accident, if you don't count Jaune's wallows of agony that is. His skin burned and his body went stiff upon contact with the food, becoming rigid as his brain tried to comprehend what happened.

Whatever he yelled was not English, but was probably an attempt to do so. The pain was so unbearable that his brain temporary went into a slight comatose. Talking became a chore. The sentence was somewhat of a mixture of 'Fuck' and a 'Holy Hell', meaning he said something along the lines of 'Holy fellck'.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!' The waitress exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth in shock. She prayed he won't press any charges. That food was very hot and could easily injure someone without an aura. What the hell did she trip on in the first place?

The waitress looked down at her feet to see nothing, just the plain carpeted floor that was now stained with food. 'What the-' She thought, knowing for certain that she tripped over something firm as a rock. Did something just randomly appeared to disappear instantly?

Her attention went back the boy again, who was still in agony. Oh god, she was SO fired. "Seriously, I'm so sorry! I must have tripped over something. Your guy's meal is on me. Let me go get you a towel." And with that, she quickly left, embarrassed out of her mind.

The pain soon died down and was replaced with annoyance. God damn it, literally every food went on him and him only, as if it was aiming for the boy. It was going to take awhile to get this spaghetti out of his hair and even longer to get his hoodie clean.

"Are you alright, Jaune." Pyrrha asked, clearly worried for his well being. Her hand went to his shoulders but immediately stopped because of the food.

Jaune just whipped his arms down in a fast motion to get rid of the clumps of food on him. "Yeah, doesn't hurt anymore, just annoyed that my hoodie might be ruined."

Jaune groaned from that thought. That hood had been with him for years, practically being apart of him now. He really hoped it was still salvageable, or otherwise he would probably burn it like a viking funeral, because it totally deserved a honorable farewell.

"Man, Pyrrha wasn't lying about your bad luck, wasn't she?" Adam lightly chucked, earning a slight glare from his sister. "Hey, hey, I was just saying, didn't mean anything by it. Let just hope nothing else bad happens."

Of course his words had a hidden meaning in them, because the man was planning on having much more unfortunate 'accidents' happen to this 'unlucky' lad. The thought actually made him giddy, which was unlike the man. Adam hardly ever got excited for anything.

"Still doesn't mean you should laugh at him." Pyrrha sternly told him, much like a mother with her arms on her hips, giving him a disappointed look.

Adam rolled his eyes, but tried to do it in a comical way to mask his actual annoyance."Fine, I'm sorry."

Around the time he was done was when the waitress returned, still looking guilty as ever. "Again, I'm so sorry about that, sir."

"No, it's alright, mam, accidents happen sometimes." Jaune took the towel and started to wipe himself off in a hope to rid of the food on him. This proved to be getting nowhere whatsoever, and Jaune's frustration grew by the levels because of it.

Thankfully, a voice helpfully gave him some advice.

"What about you go to the bathroom and use the sink?" Adam suggested, calmingly rasping his fingers on the table.

"Huh, that's actually a good idea." Jaune said before standing. "Thanks Adam."

"Hey, anything to help my sister's partner."

LineBreak

The bathroom was fairly nice, having clean floors and even cleaner sinks. This made Jaune grateful, since public bathrooms were usually terrible and disgusting. Call it a phobia, but Jaune despised bathrooms from any type of restaurant/store/public park. And don't even get him started on out-houses.

He went straight to the sink and turned it on before wetting the towel that he got, all while slightly cursing about his misfortune.

"Stupid spaghetti, stupid stains."

There was only one good thing about this situation, and that was that Jaune and Pyrrha switched spots, meaning it was the blonde who got covered in food, and not the redhead. Chivalry ran deep in the Arc bloodline, so Jaune was totally alright with getting hurt instead of a girl. That doesn't mean he wasn't going to curse his bad luck out, though.

The curses got louder when the stains refused to actually go away, making the boy realize that the hoodie had moved on to a better place.

This honestly made him more sad than it should. This hoodie have literally became a trademarked clothes for him, being iconic to the boy. It was always on him everyday, and Jaune took deep precious care of it. As painful it would be, he needed to get rid of it.

He could always just get another one though, but it's going to take forever to collect every box token from those cereal boxes again. It took Jaune nearly a year to collect them all originally and excitement surged through him when he finally got the hood from the mail. His parents found his excitement weird. It was a piece of clothing with a bunny on it. But Jaune was a huge pumpkin Pete fan and didn't care for their weird stares they sent his way……….Ok sure, He may have felt self-conscious for a little bit, but that was it.

"It was a good run buddy, but your time has finally come." It sounded like he was saying goodbye to a love one by his tone. "I have you have a great after life."

Dipping down his hands to the hem of the hoodie, he pulled it off while being careful not to get any of the left over stains on his undershirt: a white muscle tee.

The shirt really showed off his muscles. He wasn't terribly strong or anything, but the hoodie really knew how to make him look like a noodle in public. The muscles were nothing compared to Ren's or Cardin's, but some girls were still surprised by his extra muscle he was packing, making them scratch their heads and question where the hell he was hiding it. Hell, some of them actually treated him differently from it. Yang started to play flirt with him because of this and stopped calling him noodle boy. Although, this flirting was teasing and one hundred percent platonic……….at least Jaune hoped it was, he couldn't date another blonde because of his family line being all blondes and all. It would just feel weird to him.

There was only one girl who didn't treat Jaune differently but acted dissimilar to him, and that was Pyrrha, who got very flustered seeing him shirtless the first time. Weird. Maybe the girl get headaches easily or something? Perhaps he could get her some adpils.

Thankfully, the food appeared to get out of his hair easily, so that was a plus. Most of it landed on his hoodie anyway, so it only took the boy around a minute to get his hair fully clean. (Still slightly smell of spaghetti, though)

Suddenly, Jaune felt something slightly tug on his shorts, causing him to look down to see a young boy. The kid was probably around 8 years old.

'What the?' The blonde thought, looking around to see if he could find his parents. The bathroom empty though, only having Jaune and this child there. This itself wasn't that bizzare, since a lot of parents allowed their children to use the public restroom by themselves, despite it being dangerous.

Although, this child actually seeked him out and wanted his attention, the tell-tale sign of being lost.

Well, either that or his parents never told him not talk to strangers, especially in public restrooms where a lot of weird ass people go to and hang out. The kid was lucky Jaune wasn't some methed up crazy guy.

"Hey there, buddy." Jaune's voice was calm and collected, wanting to make sure that this kid knew he was no threat to him. "What are you doing in here by yourself? Did you lose your parents?" His tone was still calm as he tried to get an answer out of the boy, who looked slightly scared. Poor kid, probably terrified out of his mind right now.

The runt didn't speak, only gestured him to come down to his level, in which Jaune did with his ears opened, fully expecting him to have a quiet voice. "Yeah buddy?"

And then the kid punched him on the balls………

This child just straight up decked him on the junk at force force, not even holding back his strength whatsoever. The punch felt like a thousand suns exploding simultaneously on his groin, forcing him to fall on his knees in reaction with a sudden urge to puke appearing.

Jaune couldn't even speak, only letting out a whimper as the possibility to have kids dwindle away quickly. The kid didn't even say anything afterwards, which was honestly the most offensive thing about the situation. He didn't make any sly remarks or laugh at him; this brat just ran away as if he had to be somewhere. It honestly felt like the kid did this in the heat of the moment, looking at Jaune and thinking 'Fuck it, life is meaningless anyway' and punted him in his jewels.

What the actual fuck is wrong with his luck? Did God just wanted to see how much he could endure before he tragically snap one day? Because it honestly felt this way for the boy. Jaune swears, when he dies and go to heaven, he'll probably get sent to hell immediately afterwards, because he will have a lot of unholy words to tell his creator.

The worst part though? When you're on the ground trying to not puke your lungs out, you think about your life a lot. You think about how you got to the place you're currently at and how it could have been better. It was at that moment that Jaune finally realized that life probably had a fetish for fucking him over at every given opportunity humanly possible.

So Jaune just mostly wallowed on the ground, thinking about the fucked up bullshit that he had for a life and tried to make the pain go away.

LineBreak

"I wonder what's taking Jaune so long?" Pyrrha's asked no one in particular, looking at the entrance to men's bathroom. "You think something is wrong?"

Jaune had been in the bathroom for more than five minutes, and the young Faunus was beginning to grow worry. Of course this was most likely just her nerves playing tricks on her.

Most likely it was just Jaune really trying to get those stains out though, because he absolutely adored that hoodie. (Pyrrha found it kind of weird honestly, since she was sponsoring the brand of hoodie)

"I'm pretty sure our leader is fine, probably just making sure to get all the stains out of his hoodie." Her stoic teammate said, being the calm and collected guy he was. "But do you want me to check on him to make sure?"

"That'll be very much appreciated, Ren."

The Asian boy nodded before standing up and walked towards the bathroom. Ren didn't expect anything to be wrong, what bad thing could happen in a bathroom?

The image he saw in the restroom would have been comical if it didn't involved his friend. Jaune was in the ground, holding his groin while letting out small whimpers of pain.

Ren reacted immediately, quickly running up to the boy before crouching down, placing his hand on his shoulder. "whoa man, you alright?"

In hindsight that was a dumb question. His leader was currently on the floor, nearly in tears from something. "Hey man, speak to me."

"I…..I" His friend started, voice barely over a whisper and was at a high pitched tone. "I got punched in the nuts by a runt."

………….He what? Did he just said he was punched in the groin by a child?

"I'm sorry, what?" The pink eye teen asked, raising an eyebrow at the fallen blonde.

"Some random brat appeared and punched me in the nuts for no reason." Jaune groaned out, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I've never even seen that child before in my life, and he punched me as if he had a grudge."

Ren was still lost for words, the story he heard sounding like something you'd watch from a sitcom or something. "Do you…….need help getting back to the table?"

"That would be very helpful."

So Ren grabbed him by his arm and sling it over his shoulder. The boy could have just carried him, but he was pretty sure Jaune's pride was already broken from being beat up by a small child, so carrying him like a princess would just completely bury his ready fading pride.

His team's and Adam's reaction we're very different when they saw Ren carrying Jaune.

Pyrrha's went to straight worried, standing up and quickly walking towards them to see if her partner was alright.

Nora's reaction was to be wide eyed, legitimately questioning rather God hated this boy from his piss poor luck.

And Adam's…...his was weird. He didn't look shock but didn't look calm either, almost as if he expected something to happened; and dare Ren say this, he looked almost amused. This was just a thought though.

"On my gosh, are you alright?" Pyrrha drilled, putting her hand his shoulder to help him to the table.

"There's a pint sized brat going around, punching people in the groins." He rasped out, causing everyone but Ren to be confused.

"W-what?" Nora asked, baffled by the bizarre short tale.

"Wait, hold up." Adam started, taking the information in. "You're telling that a kid punched you in the balls?" This earned a nod from the boy. "Hmm, interesting.

The amount of willpower Adam had to use so he didn't smile was immeasurable. The laughter inside his head was completely deafening, consuming his entire brain with it.

Out of everything he expected from the boy, THAT was not one of them. All Adam did was tell him to fuck with him, like splash his pants with water or steal his wallet or anything. The bull Faunus wasn't expecting a full blown nut punch from him. It honestly made Adam feel guilty…….for the boy of course, believing he should have given him more money than he did. That was at least a hundred dollar deed he did for Adam, somewhat making him proud.

"Do you know which kid did it?" Pyrrha asked, looking around to see if there was any kids in the restaurant. Unfortunately, the place was packed, and the crowd just looked like an ocean of people.

"No, I didn't even get a good look at him. He literally punched me as soon as I fully crouched down to his level." The pain was slowly subsiding but was still present. Pyrrha and Ren helped back his seat, being careful to have him fall. "Let just forget about it and wait for our food. I'm starving and just want to forget about this day."

This slightly made Pyrrha sad. She was so excited for this day all week, and it was turning out to be terrible for her partner. Hopefully the festival would be better for Jaune. The last thing the redhead wanted was for Jaune's day to get any worse.

To Jaune's relief, nothing bad happened for the rest of the meal. They got their food and ate, taking in the rich food from Mistral. A few stories were told, most of them being on the humorous side, and one of them being on the terror side. (Adam) They soon finished up and stacked their plates together before leaving. That was until something crossed Jaune's mind.

"Hold up guys." Jaune stopped, looking back at the table. "I feel bad that we got the meal for free, I'm going to leave a tip."

The blonde knew that the food spilling was an accident and didn't take much offense to it. His mother always told him to leave tips for people in restaurants, since it was the nice thing to do. The boy always left tips for nice waitress/waiters, and he wasn't planning on changing that today. "Just give me one sec."

Walking in and pulling out his wallet, he placed ten dollars on the table before putting his billfold back.

"Excuse me, young man." A voice called out, prompting Jaune to turn his head and see a older woman, probably around her thirties, staring at him.

"Yes mam?"

"Did that gentlemen with red hair over there gave my son five dollars for something?" The woman questioned, gesturing towards her son, who was trying not to meet Jaune's gaze. "Because he's a troublemaker and tend to steal things from people."

"I wouldn't really know, mam. I don't real-" Then Jaune saw the boy's face and familiarity dawned in him. That was the brat that punched him! Oh, he's going to gave him a piece of his mi- wait minute.

Did this boy told his mother that Adam gave him five dollars? What for? He must be lying and stole that money from someone, then claimed he got it from Adam. Like seriously, why the hell would Adam gave this brat five dollars in the first place?

Wait…….unless……...no, that was just bonkers. Why the hell would Adam pay a boy to hurt him?

'Adam can be overprotective of Pyrrha' Blake's words rung in his head.

This thought made him stop and be trapped in his thoughts.

'No,no,no,no,no,no. That's crazy thinking. Adam isn't out to hurt me, right?' Then the image of the stare Adam sent his way appeared, making his fear rise up. 'T-that was just a coincidence, right? Dear God, tell me this was just a coincidence.'

"Excuse me, young man? Are you alright?"

Shit, he was spacing out.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry." Jaune shook his head before answering the woman's previous question. "I really don't know if my friend gave him money or not……...I gotta go." Jaune quickly left, too distracted in his thoughts that he didn't even tell the mother about her son hitting him.

He opened the door, mind jumbling with terrifying scenarios if the off chance of Adam gunning for him was correct. 'Stay calm, man. You're just freaking out. The most terrifying man you've ever seen isn't after you. Blake is just crazy.'

"Did you leave a tip?" The voice of Adam yelled out, making the blonde jump in slight terror.

"WHAT?!" Jaune accidentally yelled out, before swallowing and speaking with a more appropriate voice afterwards. "A tip? Y-yeah."

Adam raised an eyebrow at the boy. 'What got him spook.'

"That was very sweet of you, Jaune." Pyrrha told him, smiling his way.

"T-thanks. My mother always wanted me to be nice to people."

"Well, your mother sounds like a sweet woman." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and Jaune's blood turned ice cold from what he saw.

It was subtle, being nearly non existent, but he still saw it. A scowled appeared on Adam's features, with his eyes becoming dead.

The only reason Jaune noticed this was because he now had a suspicion of Adam, meaning the little details Jaune previously ignored was now screaming at him to notice them. Dear God, was Adam doing that the entire time? Did that slight scowl appear everytime Pyrrha touched him.

The look was so small, being nearly hidden from view, but Jaune saw so much anger and emotion behind it, despite him never noticing the other times. How the hell didn't he noticed this? Perhaps this was the first time? Although, what if it wasn't? What if Adam scowled everytime Pyrrha made skin contact with him.

Wait a minute, what if it doesn't even need to be skin contact? What if he got annoyed by Pyrrha just complimenting him? Or him complimenting her? The terrifying thought was sending him into insanity, and Jaune sure as hell felt insane. It was just a small change of Adam's feature, and yet it scared him to the core.

'Shut the hell up, man.' The logical side of his brain said. 'You're acting insane! That probably wasn't even a scowl. You're on edge, and your mind isn't working right.'.

'Nah man, he's going to fucking kill you.' His illogical side spoke up, nearly putting Jaune in a panic attack. 'Just look at that face! He has probably killed before and wouldn't mind putting you on that list too.'

He tried to ignore the thoughts by internally screaming at them, hoping to sound them out with even louder thoughts.

'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP'

"Are you alright Jaune." The voice of Pyrrha called out to him, knocking the boy out of his thoughts.

Was he actually alright? Jaune felt like he was going insane. Was he just overthinking things like usual? This was all confusingly terrifying to the boy. He literally had no idea rather his fear was justifiable or not.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." Jaune lied, not wanting Adam to know that he was close to having an heart attack. "Don't we got a festival to get to?"

Pyrrha seem to perk up because of this, eyes dancing with excitement. "You're right, let's go guys."

The redhead grabbed Jaune's hand (with a slight blush of course) and trailed towards the place the festival was being held.

Pyrrha hardly went to any gatherings as a child, since she mostly trained to become the best. So she never been to any dances, carnivals, amusement parks and of course, festivals.

This festival was being held for the annual red moon, which was that night. The broken lunar was supposed to turn blood red, being absolutely beautiful and breathtaking.

There would be games and even some rides there to pass the time until the red moon finally arrived. It was a very popular event in Vale and lasted for several hours, before ending after the blood of the moon appeared.

This excited Pyrrha; hearing rumors while growing up about the festival made her envious of kids who were born in Vale. Although, it wasn't like she could have participated in the event if she was born in Vale, because she had to train for the tournaments.

This was different now, she could finally take part in the beautiful event.

A small blush appeared on the girl's cheeks. Some of the rumors that she heard involved kissing someone when the moon started to slowly turn red and continue kissing until it was fully changed. Trying to be subtle as possible, she looked at Jaune and question what he thought of this tradition before sternly telling herself that he was her partner, and that's it.

LineBreak

Walking to the festival, Jaune had time to think of his situation while be dragged by Pyrrha. One thought went to his mind, and it was a stupid one. Should he test the water to see if Adam was actually overprotective? It was an insane idea, one that could easily get him maimed by the crazy man, but he still needed to know for sure.

Jaune looped his fingers with Pyrrha's, causing the girl to blush before he caught up to her and walked side by side with the girl, their shoulders nearly touching. The blonde assumed this was the safest bet for him, since they were already holding hands in the first place, and it wouldn't be too out of the ordinary. Plus, this was probably the most contact with the girl all day, meaning this would have to get a even bigger reaction out of Adam.

Jaune put on a fake smile and looked at Pyrrha, who slightly averted her eyes but also smiled. The blonde couldn't help it though, that fake smile soon turned into a real one by how beautiful she looked. It was so enchanting that he nearly forgot about the Adam conspiracy.

Jaune's eyes turn subtlety towards Adam to see hatred on his face for a split second, causing the boy's eyes to visually widened in fear. The man must have notice his fear, because he instantly wiped the look of anger off and went back his stoic look.

'Oh fuck'

LineBreak

Jaune had hard time concentrating at the festival. His mind was a fog of anxiety. What the hell was be going to do? This crazy guy was going to be with them for the entire weekend and will be actively trying to hurt the boy.

Jaune felt like he was hyperventilating, breathing actually became a task for him.

Somehow the boy managed to keep this bottled up, making sure no one knew the war he was having. During his internal fight, Nora and Ren ran off somewhere, with Nora talking about cotton candy or something. This left the two Tauruses and Jaune alone.

As long as Pyrrha was with him then he should be fine. All he had to do was stay with the redhead all weekend, and he should be safe. That shouldn't be so hard.

"Hey guys, wait here, I'll going to get us some funnel cakes." His partner chirped.

FUCK!

"I'll go with you." Jaune quickly responded. The idea of him and Adam being alone could make him shit himself in fear.

"That's ok, Jaune, just sit down and relax, talk to brother if you want."

"No seriously Pyr, it's alright. I I'd like to-" A pressure on Jaune's shoulder cut him off. He looked over to see Adam with a smile that Jaune could finally tell was fake. It was just too happy, comically exaggerated too happy. How the hell didn't he notice it before?

"Oh come on, let her get our desserts. Besides, I really want to have a discussion with you."

The words sounded so friendly, yet Jaune knew there were evil in them. The fear made Jaune unable to speak as Adam slammed him down into his chair. "We'll be right here, Pyrrha. Please, take your time and don't try to rush back. That can cause an accident."

"Ok, be right back guys." The redhead happily said, not noticing the pleading eyes Jaune was throwing her way. "Have fun you two."

'CALM DOWN! YOU'RE IN PUBLIC! HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!' This didn't really help Jaune's growing anxiety. Pyrrha told him many stories about Adam, and she made it obvious that this guy was a very smart badass. There were probably hundreds of ways he could easily hurt Jaune right now without it being transferred back to him.

Jaune took a deep breath, realizing that freaking out would get him nowhere. Pyrrha shouldn't be gone for too long, three minutes tops. All he had to do is last that long. Piece of ca-

"How long have you known?" Adam's voice cut through his thoughts like a serrated knife. His tone was devoid of all emotion, and his face was blank. The horror Jaune felt made him breathless, and he barely stuttered out a response.

"Hehe, what?"

"Don't bullshit me. How long have you known?" Adam drilled again, this time with anger in his voice. "You honestly think I haven't noticed that piss baby look of horror on your face, or the how nervous you've been since the restaurant? How long have you fucking known?"

"I r-r-really have no idea what you're talking about, sir."

"My fucking god" Adam rolled his eyes. "You can't even speak without nearly pissing yourself. Answer the damn question."

'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!'

Jaune was cursing out a storm in his head. Oh shit! Adam knew that HE knew! This was bad, VERY bad! The man somehow looked more intimidating right now, which was really saying something.

FUCK! Of course Adam knew. The boy was literally shaking with terror for the past hour, and the man probably been watching him intently the entire time like a hawk. The older gentleman would have to be a dumbass not to witness him trembling in his sneakers.

Adam spoke up again after a lack of response. "Jesus Christ,how the hell did you even make it into Beacon if you're too much of a chicken shit to talk to me?" Adam shook his head. "I tell you what, because I actually pity you right now, I'll strike you a deal. You switch partners, and I won't kill you."

Jaune could have sworn he heard angels singing from this. He wasn't going to die! He was going to live another day! Happy tears nearly fell from his eyes. Adam would leave him alone, and all he had to do was……...switch partners……….

The thought of not having Pyrrha as a partner was not a good one. Most people laughed at the boy's clumsiness and belittle him for it. The redhead never did this. Not once had she crack a joke in his expense or roll her eyes at his incompetent skills. A look of encouragement was always present, never faltering at all, even during very embarrassing moments with her.

No one really believed in Jaune like his partner did, not even his parents fully believed he could be a huntsman in the future. Pyrrha was different. She was kind and always saw the potential in people.

And Jaune didn't want to lose that.

For once in Jaune's life, he felt a urge to stand up for himself. He'd be damned if he was to lose a friend like Pyrrha.

So with a deep breath, Jaune determinedly said the word that would probably be on his gravestone.

"No."


End file.
